Tuliphead Repercussions
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: After a huge argument, Hayate and Himeno fall victim to one of Mayune's pranks. Locked in a storage shed, how will they survive each other? Update: Announcement
1. Tuliphead Repercussions

Tuliphead Repercussions

By: Jackie Almasy

_The works of Candyland inspired this one shot story of the pairing Hayate and Himeno. Her story 30 Kisses: Hayate and Himeno inspired me to write this. I am so sorry it took me so long to get it typed Candyland!_

_Dedicated to Candyland for her gift at writing romance and fluff. Keep on writing girl!_

**_Pretear is copyrighted by its original authors Junichi Sato and Kaori Naruse. Publishing rights are copyrighted by ADV Vision. Media rights are copyrighted by ADV Films. I own nothing._**

The warm summer breeze gently drifted through the curtains. The light fabrics began to dance in mid-air, casting morning shadows over the sleeping form of Himeno. A small moan escaped her throat at the disturbance in her surroundings. In response to the sudden light invasion, her body turned over. The white silk nightgown ruffled against her creamy skin, revealing the hip curves of the growing princess.

The gentle cascade of the sun's light softly poured into the big room. The colors of white suddenly mixed with the bright combos of orange and pink. The hues themselves seemed to come to life: a silent declaration to the world that a new day had successfully begun.

However, the peace would soon be disturbed by the banshee laughing of Mayune, the self proclaimed shrill singing of Mr. Tanaka, and possibly the scream of her father missing a wine bottle or two.

Indeed… A new day had begun.

Another soft breeze began to blow, as a familiar pot of flowers on the balcony seemed to dance. A single pink petal broke free from its physical confinements and took off into the air. Almost beckoning to the sleeping form on the bed, the wind picked up once again just barely enough to carry the petal to the cheek of Himeno.

Upon contact, a sleepy smile slowly graced Himeno's face. Bringing a hand to her face, she gingerly ran a fingertip against the soft surface. The faint scent of flowers filled her nose, bringing her senses slowly around. Her gently red eyes opened, reflecting the happiness of the wake up call.

"Morning Mom."

The mixture of pride and happiness mirrored deep into the windows to her soul. Every morning that came brought her mother's comforting presence. The soul filling scent that Himeno had grown up with until that fateful day. Even though all the gut wrenching questions and undeniable sadness, the spirit of her mother had been with her always.

Forcing herself up with a groan, Himeno propped her body up with her arms. Upon looking at the flowers, they seemed to move in the wind majestically. The petals of beauty swayed in the warm air with love and glee. Himeno could only smile warmly at the welcoming sight.

Whether or not there was an afterlife, Himeno was sure of one thing to the very bottom of her core. Wherever she was, her mother was happy and well. Watching from a distance, Himeno knew she was never alone at the rise of each new morning.

The familiar grin suddenly spread across her face. The undeniable and mysterious energy had emerged. God only knows where it comes from…

"**OH YEAH**!"

Jumping up from her bed, Himeno started stretching from one side to the other. Drill Sergeant Himeno had emerged.

"_No time to be depressed or reflect on the past girl! You've got a great new day ahead of yourself,"_

Himeno began to make her movements quicker.

"_Time for school_," 

"One, two!"

"_Time for breakfast_," 

"One, two!"

She suddenly moved her eyes to the clock…

"One, two, three- _AIEEEEE!"_

Her eyeballs the size of dinner plates, Himeno nearly tackled the clock set on her bedpost. The glass nearly shattered as Himeno's grip became like iron, double-checking her sight to make sure this was no prank. She wished, deep down, it was.

"_7:55! **I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"**_

An all too familiar scream shook through the air. The walls of Awayuki Mansion seemed to shiver and quake under the eardrum breaking notes. New cracks emerged on the walls, causing the passing by Mr. Tanaka much hair growing distress.

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DIDN'T MY STUPID ALARM CLOCK GO OF! IF THAT BITCH MAYUNE DID ANYTHING…"**

Soon, the incoherent shouting could be heard throughout the mansion.

From outside the double doors, various noises of glass breaking, cracking wood, and words not meant for usage, could be heard. Soon, the very curious and naturally intrusive Mr. Tanaka was just outside the behemoth of noises. Tip toeing as quietly as he could to the door, his glasses reflected the hint of fear in approaching. Putting his ear up to the door, he suddenly screamed a girly scream at the top of his lungs as the repercussions of something hard hitting the door reverberated through the wood.

Hearts flying at two hundred miles a second, Mr. Tanaka shivered.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" 

Approaching the door cautiously one more time, he outstretched a ghostly white hand towards the brass knob. All noises suddenly stopped…

"M-M-Miss Himeno…?"

Upon touching the knob, the mighty oak doors swung right open, revealing the foot of a fiery Himeno. Taking off as fast as she could with clouds of dust behind her, she failed to see the twitching arm from behind one of the doors.

Slowly, the door creaked back into place. Mr. Tanaka, flat as a piece of paper, twitched slightly against the marble walls. Leaving his firm imprint upon the wall, Mr. Tanaka eventually fell to the floor face first.

Leaving footprints in her wake, Himeno stormed down the stairs as fast as she could. Passing staff members suddenly became scared and jumped out of the way of the running teenager. No one would dare interfere with her now.

Bursting through the double doors to the dining room, she ran to her chair. Without so much as a hello or good morning, Himeno started ramming the food on her plate into her mouth.

Natsue and Karou looked dumbfounded. Their movements frozen in place, they watched in wonder and disgust as Himeno continued to vacuum up the food as if it was precious water.

"Himeno! Honestly! Why are you eating your food like that? Stop that this instant!"

Natsue's temper started to rise as the teenager just waved one hand over her head, acknowledging the words went one ear and out the other. The eggs were gone and next were the bacon strips. Natsue turned her disgusted look to her husband. Just as confused as Natsue was, Karou sweatdropped as he tentatively decided what he was going to say.

"Um… You know Himeno… That isn't very lady-like."

" It's _no_ use trying to teach this _commoner_ any manners. She wasn't raised with any!"

Himeno stopped dead in her tracks, a vein or two popping out of her forehead. Throbbing loudly, her body trembled with anger as Mayune laughed loudly. Opening her fan, she began waving it back and forth in front of her face. The look of an innocent girl soon spread across her features. Her eyes gleaming water and with stars…

"No what's the matter _dear Himeno?_ Did I say something wrong," Mayune's eyes suddenly turned vixen…

"Or did I just hit a home run?"

The banshee laugh began, making Himeno cringe even more with anger. The vein in her temple growing even larger, she suddenly stood up and got into a fighting position. Red clouds of anger seemed to swarm around her as Mayune went from thrilled to trembling.

"_Himeno! Calm down!"_

The words unheard, a maid started making her way from the kitchen. Carrying another plate of eggs, bacon and strawberries, she seemed to slither around Himeno. When the plate was in between Himeno and Mayune, an evil grin suddenly emerged on the red head's face.

"_**HYAA!"**_

The plate collided with Mayune's face.

The room filled with gasps and shocked faces. A filled silent that followed seemed eerie and evil. With a satisfied grin on her face, Himeno let out a triumphant laugh. Leaning backwards, the laugh seemed to climb towards the skies. Letting the world know of her triumph, Himeno grabbed her bag and zoomed out through the front door.

The plate on Mayune's face slid from its original position and landed on the table. The eggs, landing sunny side up, covered her eyes. The strawberries filled her nostrils as the bacon was shoved directly into her mouth.

Mr. Tanaka suddenly ran in, his feet seeming to be all over the place.

"Ms. Mayune!"

Aware of a poor victim approaching her grasp, Mayune suddenly seemed to breathe fire. Grasping her fan, Mayune whacked Mr. Tanaka against the head. Zooming yet again into the wall, Mr. Tanaka started crying the river of tears.

Wiping the food from her face, Mayune's eyes started flaring red.

"_**UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! HIMENO WILL PAY DEARLY FOR RUINING MY PERFECT HAIR! OH MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!"**_

Mayune glared at the fallen form of the balding hero…

"_Mr. Tanaka! Come. With. Me."_

Grabbing Mr. Tanaka by the collar, she stormed out of the dining hall with him dragging behind her white as a ghost.

-------------------------

Running through the doors as fast as she could, Himeno ran out into the morning sunshine. Blinding her eyes for a minute, she continued to run down the stairs at an unholy speed. Opening her eyes once again, she gasped as the form of a working Hayate was walking right into her path.

Failing to yell in time, her scared gaze met the piercing blue eyes of shock.

_THWACK_! 

Suddenly, books and flowerpots were airborne. Falling to the ground, three flowerpots filled with dirt and fertilizer, shattered upon contact. The cracking clay pots echoed through the air with a sickening twist. The dirt spread all around the driveway, covering anything within its reach.

Sprawled out on the ground, Hayate moaned out loud deeply. Seeing stars circle his eyes for a brief few seconds, he rubbed his throbbing head and temples. Cursing under his breath, he propped himself up onto his elbows. His look of sheer anger was soon melted into unbelievable embarrassment.

Lying flat across his hips, Himeno's body soon came out of shock. Looking over her shoulder, her face suddenly went as red as a stop sign. Letting out a scream, Himeno jumped up from her position and smacked Hayate right in the head. She succeeded in making him see stars once again.

"You pervert! How dare you let me lay on you that way!"

Snapping out of his daze, Hayate stood up to his full height. His face flushed of color, a mixture of blush and anger was apparent.

"Don't yell at my you idiot! It's your fault this happened! Your ran right into me without so much as a warning,"

Hayate looked around at the presented before them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Blood veins once again started throbbing in her temples…

"Don't call me an idiot you,"

Hayate never so much as look up from his cleaning, purposefully doing so to annoy the living daylights out of her.

"I just did."

"OH THAT'S IT! Look here buster! This is not my fault! _You_ walked _right_ into my way! I was just trying to get somewhere and what happens? I find myself on the hips of a perverted Leafe Knight!"

Hayate dropped all he was doing, making more shattered pieces of the broken clay.

"**_Perverted!_** I am not perverted! What the hell makes you think I would be interested in you _at all_?"

"What is this? Is this some kind of trick? Is this how you Leafe Knights say you like someone? Running smack into them and seducing them badly with your hips?"

Himeno's grin of evil delight spread over her face as Hayate's face soon became as red as she was a while ago.

"_S-Seducing! Look you moron! I don't know what idea you got into your head but I am not seducing you!"_

"Well then get out of my way! I'm going to be late for school!"

Hayate looked dumbfounded. His look of confusion suddenly turned evil…

"It's Saturday tulip head!"

The world stopped. The heavens fell from the sky. Hell froze over. Himeno had been purely humiliated.

Almost deflating from the overwhelming wave of embarrassment that flooded her, Himeno felt as if she was drowning in a sea of defeat. Hayate had once again beaten her in the game of wits and words. This was yet another tally to the endless war that was going on between them. Laughing nervously, Himeno started backing up, trying to get away from the sole cause of her nervous attitude.

"Just where do you think your going tulip head? Your helping me pick this up seeing as it was _your _fault."

Himeno sweatdropped and sighed in defeat. With yet another whack to her pride endured, Himeno let out a puff of air and dropped her bag to the ground. Rolling up her sleeves, Himeno looked determined to right her wrong in picking up the pieces of clay pottery.

As she was bent over and working hard, Hayate didn't notice himself giving her a side-glance. As soon as his ocean deep gaze met her body, Hayate found himself frozen. Her skirt ruffled in the soft breeze traveling through the air, rubbing against her legs and thighs. For a brief second, the breeze ruffled her skirt enough to where he got a shot of her thighs.

He gasped as silently as he could, his face flushing red even more. When he looked back, Himeno was staring at him with a menacing gaze over her shoulder.

"Are you going to pick up those pottery pieces or stare at me? You really are a pervert!"

"No I-I…"

Suddenly going back to picking up the remaining pieces, Hayate found himself once again drifting back into the previous image. The sun had exited the clouds at that moment, spreading over their bodies like a blanket of warmth. Until that moment, he thought he had known beauty. Her reddish-brown hair glowed with an angelic presence before the stunned knight.

Her creamy colored skin had absorbed the rays of life. Seeming to reflect more internal beauty, her lips seemed puckered and ready to be kissed. Hayate felt the sudden urge to pull her into his arms, feel her body heat mix with his and show her how much he really loved her. The harbored feelings that were being kept down in the depths of his soul seemed to pain him, begin him to let them free of their confinements.

"_Jesus… Can you say courtly love_?" 

Focusing what remained of his attention to the fallen pieces, he failed to notice Himeno giving him a sad glance.

"_You stupid jerk…_" 

Himeno secretly longed to confess of the feelings in her heart. Ever since the defeat of the Princess of Disaster, Himeno had kept her feelings at bay. Hiding them from the world, herself, and Hayate, she tried to go on with daily life as if it wasn't there. It never succeeded because at the end of every day, she found herself standing on the balcony in her room with tears in her eyes. Tears of longing and hope that maybe someday in the near future, she could tell her handsome knight of the feelings this princess kept.

"Are you finished yet idiot?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she found herself still in the same position with Hayate standing over her. All the broken pottery had been picked up while Himeno had day dreamed.

"_Why you_!" 

"Just help me take these pieces to the storage shed _valley girl_!"

Sparks flaring yet again, Himeno followed the annoying knight to the shed.

-------------------------

Slithering like a snake on the ground, Mayune followed the two unaware victims. Cackling evilly, she peered up from a bush and watched the two walk towards the shed.

"This is absolutely perfect! She is falling right into my trap!"

Mayune suddenly shot up, laughing her siren-wailing laugh.

"I will lock those two up together in that shed and when the time is right, Himeno will beg for mercy! Those two never get along! Watching them locked up together will be like watching a cat and dog fight!"

Flashing the key majestically in the air, Mayune once again laughed in the pit of her own "smarts".

"Miss Mayune! Why do I have to be a part of this?" Mr. Tanaka wailed from her kneecap.

The once self-obsessed laugh turned ice cold as she stared down at the scared man.

"Mr. Tanaka… If you _do not_ assist me in this matter, I will personally make sure _all_ your secrets are known to my mother."

"_NO! Anything but that Miss Mayune! Please anything but that_!" 

Grinning evilly, Mayune spun the key in her fingers.

"Then come along."

Ignoring the crying and whining of Mr. Tanaka, Mayune once again had begun slithering along the ground. Hiding behind a bush, she pepped up to watch Himeno and Hayate walk into the shed arguing. Grinning, she slinked around the side of the shed, taking pleasure in the evil deed she was about to commit.

Taking a deep breath, she suddenly stood up and slammed the door as hard as she could. Quickly ramming the key into the lock, she turned the key and succeeded in locking the two poor souls inside the confined space. A sudden series of screams, knocks, and swears followed through the wooden door as Mayune laughed as loud as she could.

"_Do you understand now Himeno? No one humiliates Mayune and gets away with it! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

A very threatening shout came from inside the shed…

"Mayune! What the hell! Unlock this door right now or so help me I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible you bitch!"

Mayune grinned.

"Oh I don't think so Himeno! You see,"

"Miss Mayune, unlock the door now please! You've had your fun!"

She glared at Mr. Tanaka, making the short man almost shrivel in fear. Unaware of her own strength, Mayune turned to hit Tanaka over the head when all of a sudden the top half of the key broke off completely…

Freezing in place, the two both looked at the half of the key and screamed bloody murder. They started running towards the mansion at top speed, leaving imprints of their feet and trails of dust as they went.

-------------------------

"What the hell is going on out there! MAYUNE!"

Himeno continued to pound on the door despite having no answer. Hayate only stared at her, his anger and frustration more than apparent. Gripping his fists tightly, he suddenly swung Himeno around to look at him.

"Damn it Himeno! This is your fault!"

She let out a surprised gasp.

"_My fault?_ How is this my fault?"

"Did you do something to piss Mayune off? I bet you did, you moron!"

Himeno remembered her actions from this morning and laughed nervously. Running her hand through her hair, she continued to laugh. Not noticing the sudden look of lust on Hayate's face, his eyes filled with a strange calm. The way she laughed and smiled had haunted him from the very day they had met.

Not only was her smile intoxicating but also with the way she looked at you, it was like looking into someone's very soul. She could see straight through your body and look at the person you were inside. All your hopes, dreams, and passions seemed apparent in her gaze as if she understood everything about you. There were no secrets in a person's eyes she could not see.

Even now as she laughed off the situation, her attitude and body posture was blinding his senses. Without even realizing it, Hayate suddenly grabbed Himeno's shoulders roughly and puller her petite body into his muscular built. Himeno could only gasp loudly.

She felt her young and inexperienced body begin to drown in a sea of new feelings.

The warmth of his skin seeped through his work uniform and began adding to her searing heat. The fit muscles of his chest rubbed almost sensually against her curves. Her thin shirt couldn't hide the outlines beneath it. The close contact of the bodies was becoming very apparent as Hayate pinned her between the cold wall and him.

The combo drove Himeno almost mad. She could feel her heart suddenly pumping at light speed, the inner and suppressed teenage urges surfacing at an alarming rate. Trying her best to push them away, Himeno glared into the blue tranquil eyes of Hayate.

"HAYATE! What are you doing!" Himeno nearly screamed, trying her best to push him away. "You have no right to,"

"I'm tired of this game Himeno."

Himeno's fiery eyes stared straight at him, making Hayate shiver.

"_What game! _Look it's bad enough Mayune locked us in here with her stupid pranks! Even worse that _you_ fell for it!"

Hayate glared back, his temper slowly staring to boil.

"Me! What about you! Your stuck in here too your majesty! Unless you're suddenly to much of a valley girl to realize you fell for it too!"

"_Oh brilliant deduction Sherlock!_ How long did it take you to figure that out?" Himeno shot back, the old red headed nature slowly coming abroad.

"What a shitty comeback Watson!"

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself!" Himeno shouted, struggling against his iron grip to release her. It wasn't much of a surprise to her that she could barely shake his stance when he was focused. His physical strength at times seemed almost endless but compared to his mental ability…

"At least I'm not so retarded that I blush over every little thing involving preting!"

"For YOUR information, I do not get that embarrassed! At least I don't strain over every single detail to the point where I sound like a half-intelligent monkey!"

"_Stupid redhead!_"

Thus, the damn broke.

"Half ass moron!"

"Touchy-feely hippie!"

"Badly dressed windbag!"

"Excessively hyper brat!"

"Perverted,"

"Annoying,"

"Egotistical,"

"Retarded,"

"Insensitive,"

"Too sensitive,"

"**_MORON!"_**

Suddenly, they both just stared into each other's eyes. Their bodies heaved up and down for breath and their limbs shook slightly. The chilling aftermath of the insult festival had left the air hot and heavy, bringing the sudden atmosphere of primal instincts. Out of nowhere, the knight and his pretear grasped each other and locked their lips.

Hayate let out a deep groan in his throat as he felt his long hidden feelings rush out in tidal waves of kisses and touch. His long dark hair fell in locks over his face, giving him a dominant and feral look.

The normally restraint knight let go of things known as sanity and reasonable doubt into the winds of passion. Whisked away at one touch of his princess's lips, Hayate firmly grasped Himeno's hips. Keeping her in place between the wall and his body, the knight of wind grounded his hips seductively against hers.

Getting a rise and moan out of both of them, the lip lock deepened. Whining lightly, Himeno rubbed her tongue along the outskirts of his lips. Finding he couldn't deny her if he tried, Hayate opened his mouth more in the kiss to allow her access to what she desired.

Upon feeling her request granted, her curious hands slowly began to explore the taunting body in front of her. Leaving the safe shelter of his neck, her fingers danced down the flushed skin. She felt him shiver slightly in response to her exploration and stopped in her tracks. Almost afraid she had hurt him, she haltered her hands only to receive a deep groan from his throat. The need of her touch became apparent to her through his actions and body language. With a shy gasp, she continued her exploration.

The kisses slowly evolved from rapid tongue dancing to full, fast, and passionate kisses. The love and lust between them growing by the minute as the heated bliss continued to rise.

Himeno's hands continued migrating down his neck to his firm shoulders. Warm fingertips grazed and danced across his skin, only continuing to demolish what little control over his actions he had left. The euphoria of just having her like this in his arms and kissing her as he was enveloped him. Drowning reason into a sea of love and bliss, Hayate unconsciously let go and let him be whisked away by the waves of her love. Her scent of soap and flowers filled his nostrils, adding to the intensity of the moment.

Moving his lips slightly from hers, he playfully bit her lower lip before moving to her smooth jaw. Himeno's cheat heaved up and down, her body drained of oxygen and consumed in newly discovered pleasure. Her lungs ached for air as her heart pleaded for more. She closed her misty eyes as she felt Hayate begin his own exploration of her features.

His own body shook from the effects of bliss, a helpless and love driven groan escaping from his throat every now and then. He kissed his way down her milky smooth jaw, passing her cheeks to his prized destination: her neck. Himeno froze slightly as Hayate placed a small kiss on her neck, curiosity and hesitation apparent in his actions.

He looked up; his deep eyes meeting her passion filled ones. The connection was made as Himeno whined slightly, urging him on. Hayate hesitated for an instant as he stared into her eyes. The love and complete trust in him was apparent. Smiling that rare and warm smile, he was greeted with the same shy smile of her own.

Almost drunk-like, Hayate closed his eyes and returned to his previous task. Playfully, he kissed her smooth neck over and over. Filled once more with the heavenly high and romantic atmosphere, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Eventually, the kisses slowly stopped as Hayate raised his head to hers. Her lips looked swollen and her face was decorated with a hue of red blush. She closed her eyes softly at the touch of his hand on her face. Feeling him tuck some of her hair behind her ear, Himeno shivered slightly at the contact of him stroking her hair.

"Himeno…"

His voice was barely above audio. The hint of love echoed hauntingly in her ears, bringing back memories of the passion they had just floated her very being. Opening her eyes once more to his, she brought herself up to catch his lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

Softly pulling away after a minute, Himeno felt Hayate's body gently lean against hers. Resting his forehead on hers, he breathed deeply as he whispered…

"Well, this complicates things a bit."

Himeno's sigh audible, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hayate, I…"

He looked up, interrupting her gently.

"I meant from a secretive point from the other knights. Mannen and Go are going to kill me."

Himeno smiled brightly as she giggled. Earning yet another secret smile from Hayate, she sighed softly and felt him run a hand lovingly down her face.

" I love you Himeno."

Her eyes snapped open upon the confession of the normally anti-social knight. Instead of the icy cold and stern gaze, she was met with a shocking longing of her love in his eyes. Almost misty with overwhelming feelings of compassion and hope, Himeno could sense the tinge of fear in him.

Her own eyes glittered with amazement and shock as they slowly warmed with the unforgettable smile.

"I love you too Hayate."

The moment was suddenly interrupted with the sound of screaming and the knob jiggling.

"_Miss Himeno_!" 

"_Himeno!"_

"_Hayate, your mine!"_

Bursting in from the light were Yayoi, Mayune, Mr. Tanaka, and the six knights. All the shouts of heroism and threats went silent. Sweatdrops and red eyes suddenly started flaring as Himeno and Hayate could only watch.

Mayune's eyes, red as Hell's brimstone itself, looked mad enough to start spurting fire.

"**_Himeno! _**How DARE you steal something that was rightfully mine with me seeing him! _Unforgivable! Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!"_

"Now, now Miss Mayune…"

"_**DON'T START WITH ME BALDY!"**_

Mr. Tanaka, crying the flowing river of tears, fell to the ground white as a sheet yet again. Firmly grabbing Tanaka by the remaining head of hair, Mayune walked down the stone path leaving imprints in the ground and puffin steam from her ears as she went.

"Oh Himeno!" 

Yayoi, reflecting the all too familiar stars in her eyes, went off into her own little world.

" Finally the dashing knight whisked the princess off her feet and rode into the setting sun! What could await them in the distant future? Marriage? True love? Dare I say, children!"

Staring at her in wonder, Shin and Hajime started questioning her. Go, holding back the pissed Mannen, gave Hayate the finger. Growling, he walked off leaving behind the two remaining knights: the pleased looking Sasame and the grinning Kei.

Grabbing the knob, Kei bowed and winked before shutting the door.

"Excuse us."

Once again in the darkness, Himeno and Hayate laughed nervously, the look of disbelief on both their faces.

"Well, that went well…"

Himeno was cut off, staring straight into the devious and lustful eyes of Hayate once again.

Grinning, he placed both his hands on her hips once more.

"Shut up and kiss me tulip head."

-------------------------

_That's all folks! I apologize if the humor was bad. I tried really hard to make it funny but I think I failed. I will try much harder next time (hint hint: might be a sequel). Please do review, as they help me get better to entertain you guys._

_Till next time,  
Jackie Almasy_


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

First off, I owe a major thanks to all the people who reviewed this story. Thank you all so much to those who took the time to write me a review! They help me get better at my writing to please you guys and to make my technique better.

Another thanks are in order to the people who took the time to email me their thoughts on the story. I appreciate every comment and constructive criticism that comes my way.

Now, for the good news!

_**A sequel is in the works!**_

It may be a couple weeks before it even shows up on my laptop. I still wanted to announce it to the people who wanted one. I have got AP English Exams coming up so it is time to start memorizing the big vocabulary words and studying literary techniques. The test may be in May but, in my opinion, this test is one of the harder AP exams. I have to try my best to earn college credits before graduating!

I have my general plot written and we will see where it leads! This one should prove to be a challenge!

Again, thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the sequel when it is complete.

_**Till next time,  
Jackie Almasy**_


End file.
